


Saturday 4:20 am

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Phone Sex, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon makes a call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday 4:20 am

„Whispers in the night, this is Percy, what can I do for you this lovely night?“

The hoarse deep voice alone sent shivers down his spine.

“Hi...err...good evening.”

“Your first call here, gorgeous?”

“Err....yeah....it’s...”

“Okay, maybe not a lovely night with all the thunderstorm going on, but it’s a good night to talk, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” He didn’t know what to say, this whole call was a bad idea.

“Wanna tell me your name?”

“Leon. I’m Leon.” Damn, wasn’t he supposed to give a fake name? Too late for that now.

“Hi Leon, nice to meet you, I’m Percy. Are you snuggled up in bed?”

“No. I’m on the couch.”

“What are you wearing?”

“I’m...just some old sweatpants.” Leon rolled his eyes. Another mistake. Why didn’t he tell the guy that he wore some hot briefs or nothing at all?

“Soft sweatpants, no shirt? Mmmmmm, I like that.”

“I...what are you wearing?” He needed to get an image of the bloke in his head. 

“What would you like me to be wearing?”

Oh...he wasn’t prepared for that. “Err...tight jeans and a t-shirt?” 

The soft chuckle made Leon close his eyes. “Of course. And underneath? Would you prefer me going commando?”

Leon groaned. “Oh yeah! How tall are you?”

“How tall are you?” 

“6 3”

“And you like your men smaller?”

“No! Taller. But they’re not easy to find.”

Another chuckle at the end of the line.

“You’re not taller than me, are you?”

“Oh yes, I am. Not much, but taller.”

“So you’re my walking wet dream?” Leon smiled.

“Describe your walking wet dream.”

“Oh...he’s tall, but we figured that out already, he has short hair...I love running my hands over hair so short that it tickles, he’s got a nice smile...oh, and I’m really into muscles.”

“Looking at defined abs and massive arms turns you on?”

“Hell yeah.” Leon shifted on the couch, his prick already hard. 

“How about touching them, what does that do to you?”

“It send shivers down my spine when I feel hard muscles covered in soft flawless skin. I could touch all night, just that, nothing more.”

“Nothing more?” 

Leon could hear the smile in the bloke’s voice. “That’s just the beginning.”

“What else would you do to me?”

“I’d touch your arms, your shoulders, your pecs...,” Leon drew in a breath, “play with your responsive little nipples and slide my fingers down your perfectly sculpted abs...”

“Oh, I like that.”

Was the man as breathless as he was? Or was it just Leon’s imagination?

“But...aren’t you going to touch my cock? Or would you rather have me touching yours?”

“Oh yeah. Touch me.” Leon rubbed the bulge in his pants.

“I’d shove your sexy sweatpants down, to find you wear nothing underneath. My fingers explore, find your huge prick. Did you shave, Leon?”

“Yeah, did.” When the man said it, Leon had shoved his sweatpants down and was fingering the smooth skin.

“Oh, I love that. I’d sink down on my knees in front of you and stare at your dick.”

Leon let out a strangled little cry. 

“You can run your fingers over my short hair, while I look up and wait for your permission to suck you.”

“Oh yeah, do it.” Leon wrapped his hand around his cock and started stroking. 

“I have to open up wide because you are so huge, but I really want it. My tongue touches you and I taste you, feel you. I want to make it good for you.”

“You already do.” Leon breathed hard.

“You know that these aren’t your fingers, right? This is my mouth, teasing you, running my wet hot tongue over ridges and along veins before I start sucking hard. I basically have no gag reflex, you can fuck my throat.”

“Fuck.” Leon closed his eyes and in his mind his hand morphed into the mouth of that hot giant at the other end of the line.

“Yeah, fuck. Fuck me hard and good. Damn, Leon, you’re one hot fucker, so good. Give it to me.”

Just as massive lightning ripped the sky apart outside, Leon came with a yell. 

The bloke kept on talking. “You come down my throat, I can feel it on my tongue, I can feel you in my throat, pulsing, huge, this must be the biggest prick I’ve ever sucked. You’ve ruined me for everyone else. You know what?”

“Huh?” Leon didn’t even try to come down from his high.

“I came just like that. You’re so hot that you didn’t even have to touch me.”

Leon groaned. 

“But I’d love you to touch me. Next time.”

“Next time?”

“Yes, call me again, Leon. Night shifts at the museum are really boring without your calls. Gotta go make my round now. Love you.”

Leon tossed the phone on the coffee table and chuckled. Leave it to Percy to take him to new heights and then brutally pull him back into reality. After cleaning up, Leon curled up on the couch, setting the alarm on his mobile for 7. Percy would be home a bit after that and it left him enough time to prepare breakfast for the man he fell in love with years ago.


End file.
